


Behind Golden-Brown Eyes

by Anonymous



Series: The Volleyball Prodigies and Their Nekos [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Infection, M/M, Medical, Mpreg, Neko Akaashi Keiji, Neko Oikawa Tooru, Neko Tsukishima Kei, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kuroo is finally getting his first neko, at the age of 17. He's excited, who wouldn't be?! But, Kuroo may have bitten off more than he can chew with a small, tiny white kitten by the name of Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi are all students of Fukuroodani High





	1. Rehoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A cat's Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743550) by [akuarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose). 
  * Inspired by [A Cat's Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973909) by [Shiragiku_Ookami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami). 



The rehoming centre made the hairs on the back of Kuroo’s neck stand on end. The hallways were long and cold, glistening white. Black and white marble tiles made a chess board across the floor and Kuroo found himself walking only on the black ones. There was no noise, only the sounds of his own feet padding across the tiles; they were accompanied by the nurse’s footsteps in front of him, and his Mother’s behind him. It felt like a hospital, more than a centre that was meant to actually _care_ for living, breathing people, but Kuroo bit his tongue.

“You said you wanted a male one, yes?”

Kuroo nodded, uncomfortable under her sharp gaze. The nurse led them past a door with a pink decor and stopped by one with a pastel blue design. There were three blue stars stickered onto the door. They were peeling off. Kuroo wondered why they hadn’t been fixed, and then the  
nurse opened the door.

  
“A previous owner recommended you here, did you say?”

Kuroo cleared his throat, dropping his voice as they entered the room, knowing the nekos inside were sensitive to loud noises. “Two, actually. Bokuto Koutarou, he adopted Akaashi Keiji.” The nurse nods, as if she remembered.

“Glad to see him gone, if I’m honest with you. He was always a pain.”

Kuroo frowns a little, thinking about the quiet, yet vivacious neko that was always at Bokuto’s side or in his lap. He decides again to bite his tongue. “Also, Iwaizumi Hajime. He adopted Oikawa Tooru.”

“He was a little shit. We all thanked God silently when he left.”

Kuroo wasn’t keen on this conversation. He shifted his gaze to the room - and disgust crawled around his body. This wasn’t a home; this was a prison.

Cages upon cages were built into the walls, stacked on top of each other. They were a cold, grey steel, and Kuroo couldn’t see a single blanket or item for warmth in the cages nearest to him. He hoped they were empty, but a swishing tail told him otherwise. A sickness sat in the bottom of his stomach, and he wanted to cry. He wanted to yell and free them, allowing them the exercise they probably desperately needed, but he knew he couldn’t.  
  
The nurse began walking down the corridor of cages, peering into a few as she went by.

As she passed by one, a soft mewing began and a paw slipped through the cage door. She turned back and her hand caught the paw, making the neko inside hiss in pain. Kuroo stepped forward. “Don’t you _dare_ !” His voice was pure venom, and the nurse stepped back a moment before looking away.

Kuroo stepped towards the cage that the paw had come out of and looked at the small, pure white kitten inside of it. He was licking at the paw the nurse had slapped and Kuroo frowned softly. He took a moment to compose himself before he smiled. “Hey there little guy. You alright?”

“You don’t want that one.”

Kuroo glanced at the nurse before back at the kitten. “Why not?”

“He only recently presented; three months ago. His previous owners brought him back - he’s got a mouth on him. No ears and no tail.” She snorted. “He’s useless.”

Kuroo shot her another menacing look and she fell silent. “Why doesn’t he have ears or a tail?” Kuroo could see the stump of what used to be the kitten’s tail, swaying nervously; he slipped his finger inside the cage, wriggling it a little bit to try and get the kitten to come closer. He hissed lightly and slipped further back inside.

“He received an otoplasty when he was born. They grew back awkwardly and he had them docked again recently-”

“You can’t do that!” Kuroo was aware of his voice raising a little and he went silent, forcing himself to calm down. When he spoke again, his voice was much calmer. “Nekos need their ears and tails, that’s why they have them. Let’s not forget he’s a human-”

“He’s a hybrid.”

“If he’s half-human, he’s human to me.”

The nurse looked away with a scoff and Kuroo turned his attention back to the cage. The name tag in the corner stated the neko’s name as _Tsukishima Kei_ , and Kuroo smiled a little. “Tsukishima?”

The kitten hissed and Kuroo chuckled. “Hey there, I’m Kuroo…” He paused and then looked at the nurse. “I’ll take him.”

“You’re legally required to continually have his ears tipped or docked when they grow back.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, but nodded. His Mother stepped forward, clearing her throat. “I’ll do the paperwork for you, love.” Kuroo nodded and took the cat carrier from her. The nurse opened the door to the cage, leaving it latched but unlocked, and then the two women hurried off back the way they had come. Kuroo turned his attention to the cage and carefully unlatched and opened the door. “Hey, Tsukishima. It’s okay, kitten, don’t be scared. We’ll take you away from this horrible, scary place.”

Kuroo remembered something from science class; how cats and dogs saw some signs as threatening. He offered Tsukishima his palm, open, flat on the floor of the cage. The kitten slowly snuck towards him, and sniffed slowly. They made eye contact, and Kuroo smiled. “You’re okay, little guy.” The kitten seemed to hesitated before getting closer and closer, and he nibbled on Kuroo’s fingertips. He giggled a little, trying not to pull his hand away as the neko made a noise like a purr, seating himself in Kuroo’s large palm to get a better angle at his fingers.

“I’m gonna pick you up now, little buddy. Don’t be scared.”

Kuroo’s hand closed ever so slightly around Tsukishima, giving him some stability as he lifted his hand. His other hand moved to stroke down his back, trying to keep the kitten calm. He fidgeted, making noises in his throat that suggested he was uncomfortable, and Kuroo was quick to kneel down, sitting down. Tsukishima immediately jumped onto Kuroo’s leg and looked up at him. Beautiful golden brown eyes glistened up at him. Kuroo smiled and found it hard to think a moment. Kuroo stared at the kitten in his lap. He was a pristine white, obscured only by some faint black markings around his eyes and on top of his nose. A red collar sat around this throat, and Kuroo could see it was much too tight. Surgical pads and bandages covered his ears. Kuroo scowled before he shook his head and cleared his throat. “I know you probably don’t want to, but I need you go into the carrier, Tsukishima; just until we get you home, alright?”

The kitten made a noise that Kuroo could have sworn was a soft huff of annoyance, but he jumped down, pawing at the door. Kuroo smiled softly. “There’s some blankets in there; looks like you’ll need to to get warm, little bud. Some toys in there, and we have some food in the car if you want it?”

Tsukishima looked up with a small _meow_ , and slowly crept into the carrier, curious. Kuroo saw the nurse coming and quickly snapped the door shut, not trusting her.

“Everything’s done, sweetheart.”

“Let me get him out the cage for you-”

“-I’ve got him.” Kuroo stood carefully, making sure not to jog the carrier too much, and Tsukishima hissed at the nurse through the bars. Kuroo quickly moved the carrier so the door was pressed up against his leg.

His Mother smiled, and Kuroo followed her the way he had come in, casting one last, worried glance at the cages of nekos behind him.

* * *

The car ride home had been…adventurous. Tsukishima had prowled about the cat carrier, watching Kuroo and a woman he assumed to be his Mother in the front. They were deep in discussion about people that he guessed Kuroo was friends with - _Bokuto is going to love him! Oh, I bet he’ll get on great with Akaashi! I don’t know if Iwai will want Oikawa to play with Tsukishima but I’m sure they can at least meet!_ \- Tsukishima got bored. His paw slipped out the cage, pawing at the lock in frustration. If he could just change back for a second, he could slip out but the carrier was much too small.  
  
He wondered if Kuroo had done that on purpose.  
  
Tsukishima kept going, his small tongue slipping out of his mouth as he focused; his paw still stung from the smack earlier and it was painful but he was- almost- _click_ . Tsukishima quickly pawed it open and stretched as he stepped out.  
  
He was sick of cages.  
  
The kitten blinked and watched Kuroo from where he sat before shrugging. Kuroo had stroked him earlier, and it was a really nice feeling. Kuroo’s hands were large, comforting. He wanted some more of that before he turned out to be an asshole.  
  
Without a second thought, Tsukishima jumped onto Kuroo’s lap from the back seat with a soft _mew_ , looking up at him expectantly. Kuroo jumped almost out of his chair and stared at Tsukishima.  
  
_Asshole. I don’t really like the look of you. Stroke me._  
  
He pushed his head against Kuroo’s hand and arm, making noises of annoyance. Kuroo must have understood what he wanted, because he started stroking Tsukishima’s back, making him purr.  
  
_He looks like a generic asshole teenager… but he has a nice face. His emotions are easy to read. He doesn’t… He doesn’t seem like a bad guy._  
  
Still, Tsukishima wouldn’t let his guard down. Not for a long time. His previous owners had seen to _that_ . Kuroo’s hands wrapped around him, and Tsukishima let out something between a _mew_ and a _hiss_ as he was lifted to reach eye level with Kuroo.  
  
_I only want you to stroke me! Asshole! Put me down!_  
  
He squirmed and hissed a little, trying to get down, and Kuroo seemed to get the message. Tsukishima ended up in Kuroo’s lap, and he huffed.  
  
**_Humans_ ** _. Honestly_ .  
  
Tsukishima leapt from Kuroo’s lap, making the human make a noise, and he settled himself on the dashboard. Loud machines went by and Tsukishima barely recognised them as cars. The last time had seen cars, he had been only five years old, being sent to live with his family in Iwatobi to protect him from the neko catchers prowling around Miyagi at the time. That had been eleven years ago.  
  
The car stopped and Tsukishima almost slid off the dashboard with a screen. Kuroo’s hands were there immediately, holding him up with a soft, soothing hushing noise. “I’ve got you, little buddy.”  
  
Tsukishima meowed in annoyance. _Stop calling me ‘little buddy’. How humiliating._  
  
The door opened and Kuroo scooped Tsukishima up; the kitten went to hiss, only to be caught off guard by the amazing scenery around him. There was so much _colour_ . Little pockets of pink and blue flowers; a purple haze in the sky as the sun began to set, and green grass.  
  
Tsukishima hadn’t seen the outside world like this since he was given to the rehoming centre when he was seven; his ears had been regrowing and had given him away.  
  
Tsukishima immediately jumped from Kuroo’s arms, landing on the soft grass and ran around a moment. Oh he was _free_ . It felt so good to be able to run.  
  
For a moment, he stopped. He thought about his friends back at the rehoming centre; there were three other kittens, nekos under the age of 18 - a ginger tomcat called Hinata, a brown scruffy looking thing called Yamaguchi and a soft blond and brown mix named Kozume. Would they get picked soon? Would they get to experience something like this? Tsukishima felt guilty. Why did he get picked and they didn’t? They should have the chance to experience something like this as well.  
  
Before Tsukishima could do anything else, Kuroo had scooped him up again. Tsukishima internally sighed, and collapsed against his palm - apparently, there was no way he was getting out of this.  
  
“You can’t come out the front, little dude-”  
  
Tsukishima hissed violently, making Kuroo jump. “Don’t like that nickname? Alright, alright, we’ll think of something else… As I was saying, you can’t come out the front because it’s right on the road, but you can freely go out in the back garden, alright?”  
  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Kuroo stepped inside a house. Tsukishima looked around as they walked through hallways and Tsukishima realised, as Kuroo began walking up the stairs, that he was being taken directly to Kuroo’s bedroom. Panic hit him and he started struggling in his grip; but Kuroo had apparently learnt how to hold a neko before. Tsukishima was effectively pinned to Kuroo’s chest, a hand stroking down his back as he tried his best to hush the kitten in his arms.  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you, Tsukishima. I promise. We’re just going to get you set up in your bed. That’s all, then we’re going to get you some food.”  
  
Tsukishima peered up at Kuroo, and saw nothing but truth in his eyes, yet he still didn’t let his guard down. His old owner had promised the same things. The same things and then he’d… he’d hurt him, then cast him aside a month later when Tsukishima fought back in the only way he could - with his tongue.  
  
Tsukishima let out what could have been described as a yelp as he was placed in a soft material. He looked around to find a large cat bed - so large, it could probably hold him in human form - filled with blankets and small toys. He pawed at one and dived on it as it made a soft tinkling noise.  
  
“You like that?” Kuroo had knelt down by the bed, and Tsukishima suddenly felt self conscious realising that he was being watched. “Here, let me just do one thing.”  
  
Kuroo’s hands reached out and Tsukishima closed his eyes, not wanting to see this calm face hurting him… only for his collar to be snapped off. “Much better… if you want to wear one we’ll get you a new one… I think I have to get you to wear one when we’re out in public, I’ll recheck the laws of owning neko but… around the house you don’t have to.”  
  
Kuroo smiled again and then turned away for a moment when his name was called and Tsukishima watched him leave. Yawning, the kitten stretched out, rubbing the fur at his neck. That felt good.  
  
Tsukishima walked around in a circle and padded at the blankets around him, making somewhere comfortable for him to rest in, curled up, and before Kuroo came back, the kitten was asleep, lost to all the new sensations and locations and people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I just wrote this in an hour I had to do an assignment and email my tutor it... Definitely time well spent._


	2. Surprise Visit

When Kuroo awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing numerous times, he groaned and shoved his head under the pillow. He blinked in the darkness of the cotton and then heard the doorbell go again. In the back of his head, he remembered it was Monday and it was holiday time. He had a week off for study – well, breaking in his neko – and his parents were at work. Groaning again, he knew no one else would answer the door and he sat up, blinking his tired eyes.   
  
The first thing he saw, was a naked teenage male, curled up on top of the blankets that Kuroo had set out for Tsukishima the day before, and he blinked a few times. He looked peaceful, curled up in on himself. He was tall, maybe taller than Kuroo, and there were glasses pressed against his face. Kuroo yawned and got up, slamming lightly on the wall. It would rattle his family’s crappy apartment’s back door, letting them know someone was coming and then Kuroo made his way across the room.  
  
Somehow, Tsukishima – at least, Kuroo hoped this was Tsukishima – was asleep on all twelve blankets Kuroo had put in the nest for him, and he had to fetch another one out of the closet to cover him. Then, Kuroo carefully took the glasses that were diagonal across the teenager’s face and set them on his desk, and the he quickly hurried to the upstairs hallway, shutting the door behind him.  
  
The back door was set up at the bottom of the stairs, and Kuroo groaned when he saw the two familiar silhouettes behind the frosted glass. He rushed down the stairs and pulled it open.  
  
“Bokuto, Iwaizumi, why are you here?”  
  
Bokuto grinned, his hair bouncing and his own neko having to meow and cling to his shoudlers to stop himself falling off as Bokuto rocked a little, almost bouncing with his hair. “We came to see your neko!”  
  
“He’s been here a day! Let him settle in.”  
  
Iwaizumi nudged Bokuto, hard, and scowled. “I told him that.” Iwaizumi’s neko was draped around his shoulders, seemingly asleep – or rather, he had been asleep until Bokuto had yelled. Kuroo sighed a little and ran his hand through my hair. He looked at both nekos and frowned.  
  
“Oikawa and Akaashi look hungry, that’s the only reason I’m letting you guys in. Keep it quiet, Tsukishima’s asleep and he really looks he needs it.” Kuroo stood to the side. “And we’re staying down here; I don’t want us all in my bedroom. It’s Tsukishima’s first day here and I want him to have a safe place.”  
  
Bokuto whined as they headed inside and Kuroo found himself checking – for the seventh hundred time – if he actually had ears or a tail – and Iwaizumi smiled as they passed. “You’re really getting into the whole looking after your neko thing, huh?”  
  
“Yeah… I really just want Tsukishima to be alright here. You letting me look after Oikawa for a week really helped.”  
  
Iwaizumi smiled as all three teenagers and the two nekos filed into the kitchen. Kuroo glanced at the list of chores that his Mother had left for him to and then made his way to the fridge. Before he’d even opened it, Akaashi and Oikawa were rubbing around his legs with a purr.  
  
“Guess it’s milk and not human food, huh?”  
  
All three boys chuckled and Kuroo got a bottle of cat milk out the fridge, halving it evenly between two bowls before placing them down on the floor. Straight away, the nekos rushed to a bowl each and fell silent, other than the gentle sounds of them lapping the milk.  
  
Kuroo hesitated a moment before heading into the living room, ushering Bokuto and Iwaizumi to follow him. They all perched on the couches, and Kuroo kept a mindful eye on the kitchen door, keeping his voice quiet. “That place… that’s not… That is _not_ a rehoming centre.”  
  
Iwaizumi and Bokuto looked away. “It’s horrendous, isn’t it?” Iwaizumi’s voice was quiet, and his face had unbridled anger flaring out the eyes. “When I went there, I saw Oikawa being yanked through the hallway back to his cage. The collar was too tight and they were so harsh, he was choking. I just picked him up and yanked the leash out the ‘nurse’s’ hand. He immediately hid into me and I just… couldn’t leave him there.”  
  
Bokuto looked down. “When I went to get Akaashi… we heard nurses talking about how it was time for some of them to change to human form. A nurse said if they were taking Akaashi and I could see him, at the door of his cage. He looked so eager and they were just refused to take him. I immediately went to his cage and picked him; he changed to human the moment he was in the car. I don’t know how long he went.” Bokuto sighed. “How did you pick Tsuki… Tsuki...”  
  
“Tsukishima.” Kuroo ran a hand over his face. “The nurse walked down the hallway, and he slipped his paw through the cage door. I don’t know what he wanted but… the nurse slapped him. It was hard, I heard it on the other side of the hallway. I immediately went to him and just… I just couldn’t leave him there after I saw that. He gladly came with me.”  
  
They all stayed quiet for a moment before Bokuto sat upright from his previous position of curled up. “We should report them!”  
  
Iwaizumi shook his head. “I tried, and Oikawa gave a statement but the police couldn’t do anything. They’re probably in good with people up top. I’ve been thinking about getting another one but I don’t think Oikawa would take too kindly to another neko around the house.”  
  
Kuroo went to reply before the sound of high pitched meowing caught his attention. He looked to the kitchen to see Oikawa pawing at the washing machine. They made eye contact and Oikawa meowed again. “Iwa, have you got clothes for Oikawa? I think he wants some.”  
  
Iwaizumi groaned and stood up. “They’re in the car. Give me a second, Shittywara.”  
  
There was a hiss in the kitchen and Kuroo laughed. Akaashi made his way through to the living room, hopping into Bokuto’s lap and curling up. He licked delicately at his paw.  
  
Kuroo took a moment to watch the neko. He had dark brown, almost black fur, but it was scruffy. Bokuto tried and tried to brush him and keep his fur smooth, but Akaashi would refuse to sit still and would often roll around, messing his fur up almost immediately as Bokuto finished. Blue-grey eyes that shimmered in the most unusual places, and Kuroo realised that the blue-grey eyes were boring directly into his own.  
  
Akaashi let out a meow and then moved around in Bokuto’s lap, happily letting his head rest against Bokuto’s stomach. Akaashi had definitely grown since Kuroo had last seen him in his neko form. He’d turned 18 just a few months ago, and now, his neko form was almost a full grown cat.   
  
Oikawa made his way into the living room, tail flicking lazily as he hopped onto the couch. He sat on the arm of the chair, watching the door and waiting for Iwaizumi to return. Kuroo tilted his head. Oikawa had slick, glossy black fur that never seemed to matt. His tail was long, but slim, not fluffy like Akaashi’s. He had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to bore down straight into your soul, reading all your secrets. His ears twitched constantly, always listening to any information that might befall his way – Kuroo guessed that was why Iwaizumi was so good at reading their volleyball opponents. Oikawa told Iwaizumi everything he heard. Kuroo titled his head to look at Oikawa as he sat down, licking at his paw delicately. The gentle bulge of his stomach could be seen in his neko form, almost five weeks pregnant now, his stomach was starting to show. Bigger now, a fully grown cat, Oikawa had a grace that most nekos didn’t have – save for Akaashi. Oikawa must have felt Kuroo staring because there were chocolate brown eyes staring into Kuroo’s and they looked annoyed.   
  
Kuroo looked away and leant back in the couch. “What about you Bokuto? Thinking about getting another neko?”  
  
Bokuto shrugged a little and let his hand curve down Akaashi’s back, smiling down at him. “I don’t know. I want to but at the same time, Akaashi and I are good on our own.”  
  
“Oh yeah, you moved out to your own apartment last week – how’s that going?”  
  
“Stressful. Akaashi still isn’t used to all the noise from the neighbours above us and below us.” As if he heard the conversation in his sleep, Akaashi hissed lightly as he moved around a little, finding a more comfortable position. Iwaizumi came back in with a small bag and he headed into the kitchen, a small brown cat following in his footsteps. Bokuto and Kuroo stayed quiet for a minute before they heard a high pitched _Iwa-chan!_ filtered through to the living room. Almost immediately, the two were arguing before Oikawa drifted through to the living room.  
  
He was wearing a pastel green shirt with some internet aesthetic on it and a pair of black skinny jeans. He was pale, and looked almost sickly in the bad lighting of the living room. “Kuroo-kun! Bokuto-kun! How wonderful to see you all again!”  
  
Kuroo wasn’t sure if Oikawa’s tone sounded sarcastic or genuine. “How’s being pregnant with Iwaizumi’s kits”  
  
“The worst five weeks of my life.” Oikawa draped a leg over his other one, ankle resting on his knee as he waited for Iwaizumi to come through from the kitchen. “So, where is this Tsukishima?”   
  
Kuroo smiled. “Asleep upstairs-”  
  
Akaashi meowing interrupted him and Kuroo looked over at him to find him on the floor by the door, staring at the stairs. Kuroo looked at the stairs to see Tsukishima half way down, staring at Akaashi at the bottom. Immediately, he rushed to the stairs, hopping over Akaashi to scoop Tsukishima up before there could be a fight.

 

* * *

  
Tsukishima woke up as bright lights from the window fell on his closed eye lids, warming them up. Black slowly faded into red and Tsukishima groaned. He rolled over, and tried to blot the light out, but it was too late. The knitted black blanket of sleep over his mind was beginning to fray, holes being made in front of his mind’s eye, and Tsukishima sighed heavily. His eyes flickered open, and the blurry room faded into view.

  
Tsukishima frowned a moment, before realising he must have changed back to his human form over night. He blinked a few times and then sat up, finding a blanket over his chest and body. Looking around, he spotted the black outline of his glasses on the desk where Kuroo must do his school work and quickly slipped them on.  
  
Kuroo’s bedroom was… messy. There were books overflowing on the bookshelf, making tidy(ish) piles on the floor. CDs and DVDs were stacked next to them. The walls were a pale blue in colour, and Tsukishima looked at the posters that decorated them. There was a volleyball poster, the Japanese team all posing at what looked to be the Olympics. A volleyball calender hung next to it – Tsukishima noticed that the day for yesterday had a large orange ring around it and a sticker of a cat’s face in the centre. There was a poster for a group of six men, Tsukishima recognised the photo of that of a band he had seen a lot of and heard about – Spyair. Next to that was a poster of a blurry UFO that said _I want to believe_.   
  
There was a small piece of paper on the wall. It sat above Kuroo’s bed, but to the side, above the bedside table. Tsukishima slowly stood and peered at it. Volleyball notes. Tsukishima used to play volleyball with his brother when he was younger, and he smiled softly. The bed spread was unmade, messily tossed aside – it was patterned, and big text across the bottom declared it was merchandise for _Star Wars_. Tsukishima tilted his head. He’d never heard of that before. Tsukishima made his way to an oak drawer set and pulled one of the top ones open. He took a pair of Kuroo’s boxers out, slipping them on before he slipped the door open.  
  
He had planned to head on out to the toilet, to find which door the wash room was, and then he heard a male voice drifting up the stairs that he hadn’t heard before. He sniffed the air. There were _four_ new scents. Tsukishima’s head dipped back into the bedroom and he shut the door behind him.  
  
Tsukishima moved across the room to peer at the calender. It said today was Monday so Kuroo should be at school. Why were there four new scents downstairs, mixing with Kuroo’s? Tsukishima shook his head and realised, he would have to find the wash room, unless he was going to embarrass himself in front of his new owner. That was a bad thing to do, he knew that much.   
  
Tsukishima scurried down the hallway, peering into doors before he finally found the wash room, almost a minute later, six doors down. Reliving himself, Tsukishima made to head back to the bedroom, only to hesitate at the top of the stairs.  
  
“Iwa-chan!”  
  
That voice definitely belonged to a neko – Tsukishima heard the tiny hints of submission in the tone of the voice, and he wondered why there was another neko in the house. Was Tsukishima not Kuroo’s first one? No, no, the neko had called someone Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan must be this neko’s owner.   
  
Without a second thought, Tsukishima shifted back into his cat form, slipping out of the boxers he was almost encased in.   
  
The stairs looked a lot bigger now, and the small kitten gulped softly before padding his way down three. He stopped and sniffed the air. He could smell a pregnant neko, and another one. Two nekos, two humans. Had some of Kuroo’s friends come over? Tsukishima padded down another few steps and then froze.   
  
A large brown cat was stood at the bottom, watching him. He meowed.  
  
“ _You must be Tsukishima._ ”  
  
Before Tsukishima could reply, Kuroo was rushing through to the two cats, scooping Tsukishima up. Tsukishima meowed and stared at the ground. The neko on the ground mewed softly, chuckling.  
  
Tsukishima shot him a glare as he was carried through the living room. Three human males sat on the couches – no, two human males and a neko. Tsukishima could see his tail flickering and his ears twitching.  
  
Tsukishima meowed at him. _“Tell him to put me down.”_  
  
The neko on the couch chuckled softly and tilted his head. “Kuroo-kun! Put him down!”  
  
“I don’t want a fight between him and Akaashi.”  
  
The brown neko – that must be Akaashi – hopped into one of the human male’s lap. Tsukishima stared at his silver and black hair in amazement. Akaashi meowed.  
  
“ _Fight? Please, I was saying hello.”  
  
_ The human-form neko laughed again and Tsukishima grumbled low in his throat as he was draped around Kuroo’s shoulders.   
  
“Kuroo-kun! They’re playing nice! Honestly!”  
  
With a soft pop, the human-formed neko disappeared inside his clothes, and then his head appeared through one of the arms of the shirt he had been wearing.  
  
Meow. “ _Kuroo-kun is just being protective over you, Tsukishima. Don’t worry about it!”_ He tilted his head with what Tsukishima assumed was meant to be a smile. “ _I’m Oikawa, this is Akaashi_.”  
  
Akaashi leapt to the floor and rubbed around Kuroo’s legs as he looked up at Tsukishima.  
  
“ _Come down and lets all meet properly. Our humans meet up too often like this for us not to know each other._ ”  
  
Tsukishima hesitated and glanced a look at Kuroo. He had sat down, and Tsukishima quickly leapt down to the floor, landed with a small skid across the laminate flooring. Oikawa and Akaashi both laughed and Tsukishima swatted at them.  
  
It was Oikawa who tilted his head, blinking. _What happened to your ears and tail?_  
  
Akaashi turned around and whipped his tail at Oikawa and Tsukishima walked around, exploring the living room. _My parents had them removed when I was a baby because they didn’t want to lose me. They grew back and I got caught out and taken away._  
  
Oikawa looked down at the ground. _My apologies._  
  
Tsukishima shrugged and found himself behind the television, meowing softly at all the cables. He peered through the cabinet at Akaashi and Oikawa, watching him.  
  
_So what’s Kuroo like?  
  
_ Akaashi followed over to the cabinet, only to be caught out by a curt “Akaashi!” coming from the silver haired human. He hissed lightly but returned to the middle of the floor to sit down.  
  
Oikawa sat down, licking his paw. _He’s a good guy.  
  
_ Akaashi seemed to roll his eyes and glared at the silver haired one. _At least he doesn’t play the drums.  
  
_ Tsukishima batted at a cable and the humans all groaned. Kuroo was there in almost a second, scooping Tsukishima out from behind the television. His hand pressed a cable back in the television and Tsukishima squirmed. Kuroo put him down in front of the cabinet and then went back to looking at Akaashi.  
  
_Drums?  
  
Big round things that make a lot of noise and hurt like hell.  
  
_ Oikawa swatted at Akaashi’s tail, earning himself a look. He held his head high and looked away. _Doesn’t Kuroo play electric guitar, though?  
  
_ Tsukishima hissed and, again, was picked up straight away by Kuroo. “Get on nicely you guys, come on.”  
  
Tsukishima fixed his gaze on Kuroo with a soft meow. _We were, will you put me_ _ **down**_ _already._  
  
The other two humans laughed and the black haired one smiled. “I think they were. I’m not seeing any signs of aggression from them.”  
  
“Tsukishima just hissed-”  
  
“-In your direction.” The silver haired one sat up right, his hair bobbing as he did so. “I think they’re talking about us.”  
  
Tsukishima stared up into Kuroo’s eyes and remember a look that had worked on his old owner’s wife. He made his eyes as big as he could and make a gentle purring in his throat.  
  
“Oh man, that’s cute as hell and so not fair.” Kuroo pouted and then put Tsukishima down. He immediately rushed back to Akaashi’s side, tilting his head to Oikawa. _Do I only have to be cute?  
  
_ Oikawa let out a mew that sounded like a laugh. _I got everything I wanted when I stayed here with him for a week by being cute._  
  
Akaashi made a noise like a snort. _Just rub around his legs if you want anything and he’s putty in your hands._  
  
Tsukishima noted it and then he jumped a little when the black haired one sat up quickly. “I should get Oikawa home. The nurse said he needed rest whilst he’s pregnant.” Oikawa mewed as he was lifted up. The other human male that wasn’t Kuroo packed the clothes Oikawa had discarded into a small bag. Akaashi mewed softly and made his way to the other human, letting himself be picked up and draped around his shoulders. Tsukishima meowed a goodbye to them both and then found himself alone with Kuroo.  
  
The kitten looked up at Kuroo and watched him as he walked around the living room before heading into the kitchen.  
  
“Tsukishima! Are you hungry?”  
  
Tsukishima decided to rush up the stairs. He was hungry, but he couldn’t deal with cat food any more. He changed back to his human form and found the underwear he’d left at the top of the stairs before he slowly made his way back downstairs.  
  
“A little, actually.”

* * *

 

Kuroo stared at the blond teenager stood in the kitchen doorway, eyes wide. He had messed up blond hair, and his glasses were askew on his face. Long, slender fingers readjusted them. Golden brown eyes stared at Kuroo through the frames and he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Pale lips twisted downwards in what seemed to be a natural expression of annoyance and Kuroo took a deep breath.   
  
“Tsukishima?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Kuroo turned back to the washing up he had been doing, grateful his shaking hands were hidden by the soapy water. “What are you hungry for?”  
  
“Anything but cat food.”  
  
Kuroo chuckled a little. “Have a look in the fridge. There might be a bento in there. My siblings forget them all the time.”  
  
Soft padded footsteps crossed the kitchen and the fridge opened. Kuroo peered over his shoulder. “Do you want some clothes?”  
  
Tsukishima made a noise of acknowledgement in the fridge. “Please.”  
  
“You’ll have to wear some of my stuff for now, but we’ll go shopping tomorrow.” Tsukishima nodded at his words and settled down with a small box of bento, picking at it with his fingers. Kuroo watched him a moment before back at the washing up.  
  
“So… how old are you?”  
  
“16. 17 next month.”  
  
Kuroo nodded a little. “How tall are you?”  
  
“One hundred and eighty eight centimetres.” Tsukishima popped a rice ball into his mouth delicately, chewing down softly. “At last measurement anyway.”  
  
Kuroo nodded again. “You go to school?”  
  
“Not since I was seven.”  
  
“Where did you go?”  
  
“A school in Iwatobi.”  
  
Kuroo finished the washing up and pulled the plug. He turned around, drying his hands and watching Tsukishima as he leant on the side. “You live there?”  
  
Tsukishima shook his head. “Born in Miyagi. When I was five years old, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in Iwatobi to protect me. When I was seven, I got caught and was sent around different centres until I ended up _there_.”  
  
Kuroo looked through the piles of folded up washing to find a shirt and some pyjama shorts for Tsukishima. When he turned back, Tsukishima had finished the bento in front of him and he raised an eyebrow.   
  
“You ate that quickly.”  
  
“You eat quickly back there or you lost your food to others.”  
  
Kuroo frowned and then set the clothes down on the table, heading into the living room to give Tsukishima some privacy. “You wanna watch some television?”  
  
“I don’t know anything on it.” The voice was muffled and Kuroo chanced a glance back to see Tsukishima trying to pull the shirt on, finally managing to get his head through the hole. “But I guess it would be nice.”  
  
He easily pulled the pyjama shorts on then stared Kuroo in the eyes, his head tilting. The stumps of his ears twitched under the surgical pads. Kuroo frowned.  
  
“When were your ears...”  
  
“Two weeks ago. The pads were meant to come off but no one ever did.”  
  
Kuroo motioned for Tsukishima to move towards him and he gently placed his hands on his head. “This might hurt a little, alright?”  
  
Tsukishima hesitated but mumbled a soft _alright_ and closed his eyes. Kuroo ripped each pad with it’s strips of surgical tape off quickly. He frowned gently. The line of ear that should have theoretically closed up looked like it was open, and there was a clear liquid seeping from in between the bad stitching.  
  
“Do your ears normally heal like this?”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
Kuroo pulled his phone from his pocket and carefully snapped a picture, showing him. Tsukishima shook his head and Kuroo sighed.  
  
“Alright then, no television. I’m going to have to take you down to the Neko Clinic.”  
  
Tsukishima looked at him with questioning eyes and Kuroo stepped away to pull his jacket on. He held a jacket out to Tsukishima and he twisted into it with ease and Kuroo was grateful when Tsukishima followed him out to his car without being asked. “We’ll pick you up some basic clothing and some essentials whilst we’re out as well, alright?”  
  
Tsukishima nodded and curled up in the front seat, staring out the window. Kuroo focused on driving for a little while, and then, before he could speak, he realised that Tsukishima was asleep against the window.  
  
Smiling, Kuroo focused on driving, wondering how he’d gotten lucky enough to pick Tsukishima out of all the nekos there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 50 kudos on the first chapter of this ??? I'm in shock ??? Thank you so much, I'm humbled.


End file.
